Bella's Great Ideas
by pattsylove
Summary: One shot. Bella Swan, editor for the vampire series that Edward Cullen stars in has several ideas to up the anty for his mature audience. What will he think of the new ideas?


**A/N: Hi! Here's my one-shot idea that I came up with and had to go with it. It's smut filled. You've been warned!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own my own personal 'EC'. Read and you'll know what I mean!**

Edward Cullen.

Just the thought of his name makes me sigh, _and feel tingly in all the right places_.

With his copper locks in a messy disarray, piercing green eyes that make my nipples harden with every look, and the panty dropping crooked smile, what's not to like about this man? _Abso-fucking-lutely nothing_.

Edward Cullen just happens to be the hottest new '_it'_ boy in Hollywood, with his vampire movies that swoon girls ranging from ages 7-70. Yes, Edward Cullen was about the hottest man to have ever walked this heavenly earth. Ladies wanted him, men wanted to be him, and I, well I just wanted him to be _in_ me.

Ok, ok, so that sounds totally perverted, right? Well, a girls gotta have something to fantasize about, especially when _this_ girl is a 25-year old book editor, that has a boyfriend with a 3 inch dick. _My fingers give me more pleasure than that little thing._

Bella Swan's the name; great sex is _not_ my game. Not when Jake _who also is the owner of the 3 inch dick mentioned earlier_ is the one attempting to make magic happen between my flannel sheets.

No magic happens between those sheets when _his_ body lays occupant next to mine.

Yes, Jake was handsome. _I guess_. He had long black hair that he pulled back in a ponytail, and a body that would make most girls cream themselves just looking at; but his fingers were only good for working on cars, _his first love,_ and well, we've already discussed the _not_ so big man in his pants. _That was saying it politely._

God Bless '_EC'_, my vibrator that made me the happiest lady on the planet as often as fucking possible. And yes, for all of you that are wondering, '_EC'_ stands for the one and only Edward Cullen. Give him a few AA batteries and the magic really happens. _Oh, what he can do to me mind, body and spirit. _The only problem is that he's plastic, and couldn't produce little '_EC's_, or accompany me to dinner, or go home with me to meet my parents. _Not sure how chief Swan would react to my new plastic boyfriend in the shape of a penis that I had frequent sessions with, but that's beside the point, right?_

Oh, and I just happen to be the editor behind those vampire books that were turned into the movie series that Edward Cullen stars in. I've tried on countless times to up the smut factor, but for some reason, my re-writes always get _re-written_. Apparently they want to make sure that the movies are _'kid friendly'_, but seriously, if you've seen this God-like creature, you wouldn't want Edward Cullen to be in anything _'kid friendly_.' NC-17 ratings all the way was fine with me, and all my friends that tended to obsess about the James Dean look alike.

Just this once, I wish my additions could be kept in one of the books. Really, I mean I had talent for adding smut. I read enough of it on the Internet sights devoted to the man that I knew what readers/movie goers were looking for. Sex, sex, and more sex. Oh, and foreplay. That's what people wanted to see. _Lots and lots of foreplay._

Day after day I submitted my smut filled ideas to the company, and time after time they got rejected. T_here's a pervert in all of us, and I was just trying to be helpful in bringing it out to play._ Apparently Edward going down on his co-star 'Kate' using lots of tongue, and those oh so long fingers of his were not considered '_kid friendly'_, or so I've been told.

But here's the thing, I've taken polls on what his fans wanted to see in the next book that was being made into a movie, and the majority _(and by majority I mean 99.9%)_ of the readers wanted to see chest, abs, arms and tongue. Lots and lots of that amazing tongue of his. Oh, and of course they wanted to see the man downstairs in action. Come on, we all know he's there and can only guess that he's long, strong and totally in charge in the bedroom.

So, my theory is if so many people wanted to see it, why couldn't we work out a little deal? I mean, he could star in a '_kiddie'_ film and make all the little girls' happy, go home and write in their diaries, make out with their pillows, talk to their girlfriends, yada yada yada, and _then_ make a movie that the rest of the female society would get their jollies off on.

Everyone's a winner in my world.

I mean, movie theatres would sell out night after night, Edward Cullen would make billions_, and yes, I said billions, because that shit would sell faster than that damn Elmo doll;_ and all the husbands, boyfriends and significant other's would get some good lovin' for at least a night or two afterwards.

I for one would get a lifetime membership to the nearby by movie theatre and watch it until it stopped playing, then stand in line at midnight on a Tuesday night to be first in line for my personal copy.

Oh, and if they made a replica of his man downstairs and sold it in porn stores after the movie was released, then their business would sky rocket as well.

See? I'm fucking brilliant to think of this idea. Especially with the state the economy is in, it is a win win situation for all parties involved. _Bella Swan, always thinking of others._

Husbands who were laid off from work could come in from the beer drinking they were doing in the garage, to their horny wives who had been fantasizing about Edward Cullen's massive cock, _(because they couldn't afford the replica and had watched the movie countless times on the internet because they found a sight that you can download boot leg copies of the movie)_ so the husband would get great sex, releasing tension that had been building about not being able to pay the bills, which in return would give him the motivation to start looking for work, and in the process he would get a job at a plastic plant making the Edward Cullen replicas' and then they would become millionaires.

It really is a win win situation for all.

For those that weren't affected by the economic downturn, well they could just go to the movie night after night, buy their replica Edward Cullen _(or two, because what if one got overused and was destroyed)_ and in return walk around the house with a permanent sappy smile glued to their faces giving their husbands, boyfriends or significant others the biggest ego boost thinking that _they_ were the ones to make their women look so satisfied. _Yeah right, good joke!_

I'm telling ya, I should get a raise or write my own book, or at least my smutty ideas put into a book. I really am looking out for the best interest of everyone involved. _Really I am. _

Night after night I would have meaningless sex with Jake, fake a headache and kick him out by 10pm, so that I could invite '_EC'_ out of his velvet-lined drawer for a date. _Every night, I might add. _

'EC' slept in bed with me, under my pillow and brought me the sweetest of dreams, bringing on round two, and sometimes round three in the wee hours of the morning. Jake was the '_other man'_ in our relationship, and '_EC'_ had a jealous streak in him.

I always came to work with a smile on my face, and Jake took all the credit, thinking he was an animal in bed. Yeah, if you're thinking of a turtle or gerbil, well then, I guess he was an _animal_. I guess it was better to give him the credit than admit to all the face time I had with my plastic, battery operated boyfriend that slept in the hand made drawer while I was at work, that I spent hours and a shit load of money on to build for him_. If it kept Jake happy, and people off my back, then I guess it was all good. I knew who really should get all the credit. _

Today I had a meeting with Edward Cullen himself. _My girly parts screamed with anticipation hoping for some screen time._ He was coming in to go over my ideas that I had written for the latest installment of the series, and wanted to know how we could interpret the lines the best way. _I had a lot of ideas of how to __**interpret**__ the lines._

Last week my best friend Alice took me shopping for the perfect outfit for my meeting. It was not very often that I got to see the living Adonis up close and in person, so I was going to dress to impress.

And if I ended up bent over the table in the presentation room in the process, well then, I was one lucky little shit.

Alice insisted that I wear my black leather boots with the 4 inch heel that went up to my knees, with a short black fitted skirt, and a white button down long sleeved shirt with the first two buttons undone to show off the twins a little. _I didn't spend all that money on the boob job to let them __**not**__ be seen._ Oh, and she insisted on the red lacey bra and matching thong to be worn, just in case I got lucky and was able to fulfill one of my nightly dreams.

If only I could be so lucky.

I spent an hour on my hair, getting it just perfect, letting it flow down my back in loose wavy curls, and kept my make up light. _No need to get_ _it all over his shirt or pants if things went according to plan. _

I sprayed on my favorite strawberry scented perfume and did a quick twirl in the mirror in front of Alice and her boyfriend Jasper who told me that I looked _'totally doable'_ as Alice slapped him hard in the chest. She then proceeded to slap my ass telling me I looked _'fucking hot'_, making Jasper run to the bathroom to relieve the new boner that roused during our little conversation, and Alice followed after saying she wanted to check on him_, while licking her lips. _

Horny little Pixie!

I made my way into work, trying desperately hard not to fall and make a total ass of myself in front of my co-workers, or even worse Edward Cullen himself. And, the last time I fell wearing a skirt, not only did the sleazy Mike Newton check out my thong covered ass, he pitched a tent right there in front of everyone while he drooled and held his hand out for me to take.

I prayed to the high heavens that I wouldn't fall… _again. _

I knew that Edward was already in the conference room, as I wanted him to get there before me, so I could make my grand entrance, so I sucked in a deep breath of air, sprayed my mouth with some minty shit, unbuttoned the second button on my shirt and pushed my boobs up just a little more. _It's show time!_

As I opened the door, I took in the magnificent sight in front of me. Edward was sitting at the table, _which I hoped to be leaning over in a matter of minutes screaming his name and begging for more_, with his sexy hair disheveled as usual, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, a white tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of chucks. Really, why did I even wear panties? The only use for them at this very second was to soak up the juices that were trying to run down my legs and embarrass the shit out of me.

"Mr. Cullen, hope I didn't keep you waiting to long." I shut the door behind me, and thanked the makers of the building for not putting a single window on the inside of this room. No one would be able to see us if I just so happened to have bent over a little too much or if Edward felt he needed a blowjob hear and now. _I could only hope for the blowjob theory to come true._

Edward stood from his position at the table eye fucking my body as he adjusted himself and made his way over to shake my hand. _Grand entrance was a success. Thank you Dr. Mason for your awesomeness with silicone!_

"You can call me Edward. It's nice to see you again, Ms. Swan." And there it was, the panty dropping smile that I had been _dying_ to see since my last meeting with him 3 months ago. I think I even moaned a little at him, and the electric current that was now going up my arm from his hand that was still holding mine.

Edward noticed my reaction and released my hand, running his own through his hair while smiling to himself. _He probably got this kind of reaction all the time. _

I set down my brief case on the table and went over to grab two bottles of water from the mini fridge, bending over at the waist, _not_ the knee so he could get a good view of my ass. I turned around and was met with his piercing green eyes staring at my ass, along with his mouth that was hanging open like a dog.

Good start to the morning if I do say so myself.

"Water?" I asked as I stood upright _slowly_ and made me way over to the table, taking the chair across from him. Edward responded with a head nod and if I wasn't mistaken, adjusted himself _again_ under the table.

That did nothing for '_Izzy'_. Yup, I named my vag, but she needed a name, I mean really, calling her my _cooch_ was not all that attractive. _She was purring and begging to meet her favorite celebrity, wanting a personal autograph._

"Oh, and if I'm calling you Edward, then you can call me Bella, no need for the formalities between the two of us, right?" I asked in my sexy voice while I shuffled through my papers and found the script I had made _some_ adjustments too.

"Of course, Bella. That sounds just fine to me." Edward took a drink of his water, and I stared at his Adams apple as he swallowed, wanting to lick it, and every other part of his anatomy. "Should we get started?" Oh shit! He caught me staring. Well aint that peachy!

"Yes of course." I cleared my throat and gave myself a little pep talk before I began, knowing that he could either walk out of this room in disgust, or really like my ideas and try to get the producers to let him try what I had in mind. "So Edward, I was thinking we could up the dialogue a little, make it a little more _mature_. What do you think?" I leaned in close and watched as his eyes were glued to my chest and the red bra that was slightly showing, then made their way up to meet mine.

"What? Oh sure. What did you have in mind? I think it would be a great idea to make the script a little more _mature_." He said with a smirk on his face. _Dear Lord, he was totally playing into my perverted hands._ It's a good thing I'm sitting, cause '_Izzy'_ totally needs a little friction right now, and the scratchy cloth on the chair was totally fitting at the moment.

"Well here's what I was thinking," I walked over and sat in the chair next to him and pulled it close to his. "we'll have to share, if that's all right with you?" I ran my hand through my hair, then took a drink of water and licked a drop off my bottom lip seductively as he watched with lust filled eyes.

"Fine by me." He said with a panty-dropping smile once again, looking down at the script.

I flipped to the first page and pointed my red fingernail to where we were going to start. Edward was looking over the characters and started laughing.

"What's so funny Edward? We haven't even started." I asked, feeling hurt that he was laughing at my work that he hadn't even had a chance to read through.

"Bella, the characters in the movie are '_Kate'_ and '_Garrett'_, you have '_Edward'_ and '_Bella'_ written in the script!" He choked out another chuckle as I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. _So…this is either going to make or break my little plan._

"Well, I thought that it would be a little easier to read if I inserted _our_ names, let you play yourself for once. Is that not ok?" I gave him my doe eyes praying that he wasn't going to get up and walk out of the room and get me fired.

Edward gave me an intense stare as he contemplated the idea.

"I like your idea. I think I can work with it." He gave me an eyewink as he took a deep breath.

_Thank you God in heaven! _

"Ok, so if we are in agreance, shall we start?" I waved my hand over the script as he nodded his head.

_Edward brought me to 'our' meadow, but today wasn't like other days. Today I could see something different in his eyes. The way he looked at me, the way he touched my body. His grip was tighter on my body, and his lips were continuously kissing or sucking on one part of my body or another as we ran through the forest with me snuggled tight to his chest, legs wrapped around his waist. After gently placing me on the ground I noticed a blanket and picnic basket set out in the middle of the open meadow._

"_What's all this for Edward?" I asked as I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his stone chest. His lips moved along my neckline, kissing and sucking on the skin there making me moan at his touch._

"_A picnic. What does it look like, Love? I may not be human, but I know what a picnic is and how much you humans love them." He replied as his hands rubbed up my sides, and his left skimmed the side of my breast making my nipple harden instantly, wanting more contact._

"A little more mature? Bella, this is a lot more mature than the '_kiddie'_ kisses that have been written in." Edward scolded, but had a playful smile across his plump lips. _I think he liked where this was going._

"You said you would give it a try, so if you don't mind, why don't we keep going." I waited for him to nod, and when he did, I gave him a smile in return.

_Edward led me over to the blanket, and brought us both down so we were lying on our sides next to one another. Edward pulled out a package of strawberries and started to feed them to me, rubbing the plump juicy fruit over my lips, making me lick them constantly so that the juices didn't run down my neck._

"_God, how I wish I was a piece of fruit right now." Edward's voice was heavy with lust as he licked his lips as I did, mimicking my actions._

"_You can be my personal fruit. My forbidden fruit." I said, hoping that this lust I seen in him wasn't going to disappear like every other time._

_Edward surprised me by licking along my jaw line, catching a bit of the juices that were trying to make their escape._

"_Delicious." He mumbled as he continued to lick across my neck and down my collarbone, making me squirm with every pass._

"_I thought vampires didn't like food?" I asked as he stopped his actions and chuckled into my neck, making my entire body vibrate in the best possible spots._

"_**You**__ are delicious, Love. Not the fruit." Edward began his kisses and licks along my neck and collarbone once again, as his arm snaked around my waist and rubbed against my hips and stomach._

_His hand went for the hem of my shirt and pushed it up slightly so that his cold fingers were running softly over my bare stomach, making circles as they slowly crept up towards my breasts._

_This was farther than Edward had ever gone, saying that he had a hard time controlling himself and didn't want to hurt me. Something changed, and I was appreciative of whatever it was that was finally allowing him to touch me like I had been begging for._

_Edward brought his lips to my own, placing a soft kiss there, then intensifying it, by pushing his lips harder on mine, opening his mouth and bringing his tongue to lick along my bottom lip._

_My mouth opened as his tongue found mine, tasting, sucking and dancing together. Edward's taste was heavenly, making me want more of him. I wanted to taste the rest of his body, show him how he made me feel._

"_Edward." I moaned into his mouth as his hand went under my bra and grasped my left breast, palming it, then twisting my nipple, causing my hips to lift off the ground wanting to find some friction._

"_Bella, baby. Does that feel good?" Edward moved his mouth across my jaw line and behind my ear as he sucked and kissed down my neck._

"_Yes. Please. More." I begged as his hand moved from my breast and back down my stomach. I thought he was stopping like every other time, but I was wrong. His hand went for the button on my jeans and popped it off, landing somewhere in the grass. Fuck if I cared where it went. I was just excited that I was finally going to get some kind of release. His hand dipped under my panties feeling the wetness that was waiting for him._

Edward didn't say his next line, and I wondered if this was getting to be too much for him. It was just starting to get good, and I prayed that he would want to continue.

"Edward?" I asked, looking into his eyes. What I found shocked the fucking hell out of me. His eyes were hooded, lust filled, and his breathing had picked up. _Yay me and my smut filled mind!_

"Bella. I… I…. don't know if this is such a good idea." Edward leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

He looked like he was torn, but I could tell from the major bulge in his pants that he was turned on by this shit and that maybe, _just maybe_ my plan was working.

I decided to let the little vixen in me come out to play and turned my chair in his direction so that my knees were against his. I placed my hand on his knee causing him to jump slightly at my touch.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked, playing completely stupid.

"N-no. Nothings wrong. This is just a little more…mature than I though it was going to be. But you're good. _Very_ good." He said with a smirk. Edward was watching my hand on his knee that started to move up his thigh little by little.

"Oh? And how good am I, Mr. Cullen?" My hand continued to creep up his thigh as I put my sexiest voice forward watching as he melted in the palm of my hand.

"Your writing…it's very good, Bella." His voice was so breathy and I was having a hard time not attacking him then and there.

My hand continued to move up his thigh, and I was literally an inch from his throbbing cock before his hand came down on mine and stopped my movements.

Edward's eyes met mine as he lunged forward, pulling me into him and attacking my lips. His lips were so soft as they crushed down hard on my own. My mouth opened begging for his tongue, and as it entered, I tasted his sweet minty/tobacco taste. I moaned, _fucking moaned_ at how good he tasted.

I was on my knees in between his legs as his hands came to rest in my hair, pulling my face closer to his as he continued to kiss me roughly. He released my lips, pulling me up to him so that I was straddling his hips. My skirt was hitched up higher on my legs so that I could sit as it was so tight, and '_Izzy'_ was pressed up against the real '_EC'_ who was so much bigger in real life.

"Bella." Edward moaned as he sucked on my neck and across my collarbone. His hands were on my thong-covered ass, as he had moved my skirt up higher, grabbing all that he could, pulling me closer to his body.

I sucked on his earlobe listening to his hungry moans that were begging for more contact.

"What do you want Edward? Tell me, and I'll do it." I whispered in his ear as I thrust my hips into his very erect member.

"You. I want you." He growled. I stood and adjust me skirt before lowering down to my knees and going for his zipper, and pulling down his pants as he lifted his hips. "You want my cock, don't you?" I nodded my head as I pulled down his plaid boxers and released his long _holy as fuck_ cock, rubbing my hands up and down the shaft. "Suck it, baby. You know you want too." He moaned as his hands went in my hair again and pulled my head down to his cock.

I opened my mouth, licking the precum sitting on his head, then took as much in my mouth as I could. _And that thing was massive_. I only got about half of it in, the rest would have to be sufficed with a hand job. I sucked and bobbed my head up and down, tasting his sweetness as I went. Edward continued to push my head to where he needed it, fucking my mouth with the vacuum I had created. I listened as he moaned over and over again, saying my name as he thrust into my mouth. Minutes later he was spilling his seed into the back of my mouth and I hungrily swallowed every ounce down.

I popped my mouth off of him and licked my lips giving him my sexy smile and seen that he was grinning from ear to ear as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is that what you had in mind, Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I got back on my feet and stood in between his spread legs with my hands on my hips.

Edward gave me his panty dropping crooked smile and leaned forward, moving my hands out of the way, and pulling me onto the table by my hips, spreading my legs with his and placing himself in between them as he took my lips once again, sucking on my bottom one as his hands ran up and down my thighs, inching closer and closer to I where I wanted them most.

I felt his hands moving to the back of my skirt and to my zipper, and then it was being pulled down over my hips and thrown to the floor.

"Fuck me!" Edward yelled as he stared at my lace-covered crotch licking his lips. His hands went for the buttons on my shirt, and after it was unbuttoned, he let it slide down my arms, then it joined my skirt on the floor.

I sat, leaning back on my hands as he hungrily stared at my bra and panties that I was now left in.

"You're a little vixen, aren't you Bella Swan?" Edward whispered in my ear before taking my lobe in his mouth and nibbling lightly on it as he reached back to unclasp my bra, releasing the twins from their confines and throwing the offensive garment to the floor.

"I'll be whatever you like." I moaned as his mouth found my left nipple, sucking and nibbling on it as his free hand found my right breast, kneading it as he continued sucking on my nipple.

He switched and was now sucking on my right nipple as his hands went down to my thong and slowly pulled it down as I lifted my hips so that it could pass and was thrown into the massive pile of clothes that were on the floor.

"Beautiful." He said as he released my nipple and looked down at my bare pussy that glistened, waiting for his touch.

Edward pulled my legs to the edge of the table, spreading them as he moved, then knelt in front of me, kissing both inner thighs before taking his fingers and spreading my lips as his tongue found my clit. I jumped at the initial contact as he held my thighs firmly in place.

Edward circled my clit with his tongue as I bucked my hips into his face wanting more and more of anything this man was going to dish out.

"A little excited, are we?" Edward asked as he plunged two fingers into my core making me cry out in pleasure as he watched with hooded eyes. "That's right, keep it up. Make my cock hard again for you, Bella."

Edward curled his fingers as he moved them in and out of me, picking up speed and building my intense orgasm. Between what his tongue and fingers were doing, I lost it. My orgasm shot through me, and I screamed out his name as his free hand came up to cover my mouth. I bit down on his hand as he licked up my juices, riding out my high.

Edward brought his face up to mine and kissed me hard on the lips, darting out his tongue, allowing me to taste myself on him. He brought his fingers to my mouth, rubbing them along my bottom lip before I greedily took them in my mouth and sucked them clean.

Edward's face contorted into the most pleasurable expression as his hand went for his cock that was hard as a rock once again.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward thrust into me, riding me fast and hard, kissing me passionately to drown out my cries. His hips rocked into mine, pushing in and out, picking up speed, bringing me closer to my second orgasm.

I pushed him back, wanting to live out my fantasy and hopped off the table and bent over the side, looking back to give him a smirk as he grinned back and plowed into me from behind.

With every thrust, the table moved just a little more, and the screeching of metal across the floor was drowned out by the cries of passion from both Edward and I.

Edward brought his hand around and found my clit, rubbing it fast and hard bringing me to my second orgasm. As I came, my walls tightened and I felt Edward shoot his seed into my wet pussy, both of our juices running down my thighs as he leaned his weight into me, as we lay their catching our breath.

*****

I was snapped out of my little daydream and brought back to the present.

I opened the door and seen Edward Cullen looking fucking sexy as hell with his crooked panty dropping smile playing across his lips.

"Mr. Cullen." I greeted Edward, trying to keep myself composed and not act like one of those stupid 13-year-old fan girls that stalk him. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long." _Yeah, because that fantasy I just had of you and me, pretty much left me exhausted after I took care of business in my office with my portable 'EC'._

Here goes nothing. Lets see if he likes my ideas. And maybe, _just maybe_ one of my fantasies will play out.

I took the chair across from him and pulled out my script.

"How do you feel about a more mature script, Mr. Cullen…?"

**A/N: So… what do you think? **

**I was bored at work and thought of the smutty idea. Thanks boss lady for paying me to write a little fictional smut!! My readers appreciate it! Oh, and I promise to get some actual work done tomorrow, unless a good idea pops in my head again!**

**Push the review button and send me some lovin'.**

**Reviews are like your personal portable 'EC' that you can take on the go!**


End file.
